


Levi X Reader- When I Saw You

by NekoDemon37



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gotta love them AU's, Journal Entries, Mentions the sexytimes, No Detail Though, Reincarnation, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Levi X Reader- When I Saw You

May 4, 2015

 

Today I met a strange man. He seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't pin it down. When I ran into him, accidentally of course, all he did was glare at me. But when he glared, something flashed in his eyes. It wasn't anger. It was softer, almost like adoration and dare I say it; love.

That couldn't be right, though. I mean, I just met him! Although, I still can't help feeling that I know him. Maybe I knew him in another life. But that's ridiculous. That sort of thing doesn't happen. I think...

 

May 4, 2015

 

I saw her today. She had run into me and I started cursing. Then I recognized her. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. I wanted to kiss her and hold her but then I saw the look in her eyes.

She didn't fully recognize me. I was hurt and just left. I could feel her eyes following me, curiosity in them. But I ignored it and carried on my way. But even if she didn't recognize me, I saw her and know that she came back too.

The others will be ecstatic. Eren especially. They were so close, sometimes I got jealous. I remember how I would give him extra chores and give some lame ass excuse to [y/n]. She never bought it though. She always assured me that she was mine and I was hers and that would never change. I guess it did though.

Look at me. I'm being all sappy and sentimental it hurts. Now I have to go yell at people to get rid of this weird feeling.

 

June 13, 2015

 

Ever since I met that man, I've been having weird dreams. Well, they're more like nightmares. Some of them at least.

Most are set in an old castle I think. I clean a lot but isn't bothered by it in the least. I'm with at least one other person. Sometimes it's the man I met or this adorable kid with beautiful eyes. But I'm never with that kid for long.

The man will come and send him somewhere else to clean. Then he'll face me, jealousy raging in his eyes. I'd just laugh and assure him that I was his and he was mine and that would never change. Sometimes something more, uh, steamy, would happen. That doesn't happen often though. 

Then there's the nightmares. It always starts with me on a horse, some gear on my sides. I think it was called 3DMG? I don't really remember. But we're on horses and suddenly a thing comes rushing at us. It's terrifying. People are dying everywhere and I almost die sometimes but either get away or the man saves me.

It's funny. I dream of him, but I don't know his name. I really wish I knew his name. I'm thinking about going back to where I ran into him and seeing if I can get some answers. Yeah. I'm going to do that.

 

June 14, 2015

 

She came back to see me today and I was dumbfounded. I was wirh Erwin and Hanji and they just stared at [y/n]. She didn't know what to do and just stood there awkwardly. Erwin saw how uncomfortable [y/n] was, so he took Hanji and left. Before they left though, Erwin patted her on the head and Hanji hugged her. Both said that it was good to see her again. [Y/n]'s face had confusion written all over it, but you could see that she recognized them. I got hurt again but just brushed it aside.

[Y/n] sat down at my table and I knew what was coming. She told me that she had been having dreams and that I was in every single one of them. She skipped over some details and I smirked, remembering everything. Just as I remembered, everytime something really sexual happened, she got all flustered and blushed heavily. That happened and my smirk widened. [Y/n] didn't notice and kept talking. 

Then she asked for my name. I told her and it clicked in her mind. She stood up and I was afraid that she was going to leave. But she didn't. She came closer to me and hugged me. She whispered that she missed me and I just held her tighter. Three more little words escaped her lips and after I muttered them back, I kissed her.

 

June 14, 2015

 

All of my questions are finally answered. It wasn't dreams I was having. They were memories. I remember everything now and a piece of me that was missing is filled up again. I am whole.

After I met up with Levi, he told me everything. At first, I didn't believe him. But then he told me his name and it clicked. I got up and hugged Levi. I told him that I missed him and that I loves him then he kissed me. All was okay after that.

I got to see everyone again. Appearently, everybody came back. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Marco, Thomas, Petra, everyone. I was the last one to remember who I was but that doesn't matter. Everything is how it should be and that's good. I'm back with the love of my life and all of my friends. Besides all of that, there's a plus. No more titans. 

I can finally spend my life with the man I love and not have to worry about dying everytime I go out. That makes me happy. But knowing about my "past" and seeing everybody is the best thing that could happen. I don't have to live without Levi anymore and I'd do anything for him to stay.


End file.
